ChrisxLindsay: Don't Stand So Close To Me
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: Okay, well new teacher, Chris McClean comes to school and guess who has the hots for him? Inspired by "Don't Stand So Close To Me" by the Police WARNING: Ooc-ness at some points
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this was inspired by two things.  
1. ..com/art/Miss-Lindsay-111905827 -This picture I drew of Lindsay as a teacher, but this story is Chris as the teacher.  
2. The song "Dont Stand So Close To Me" by the Police.**

**Chris and Lindsay are one of my favorite pairings, and I've never actually written from Lindsay's POV before, so this was a bit of a challenge, but still it's fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading it ^^**

* * *

Don't Stand So Close To Me

Chapter One:

"Now listen up, maggots!" Principal Hatchet came strutting into the classroom in his usual pinstripe suit, with that familiar gap between his teeth as he spoke. Principal Hatchet wasn't too bad, he just has some issues was all, but after spending so many times in his office for getting that Colby boy to do my homework, he wasn't really too bad. "You're getting a new teacher like it or not! This is Mr. McClean!"

Like it, definitly. As soon as I laid eyes on this new Mr. Clean guy, I could've sqeeled. He was an uber hottie, and definitly not much older than me. He had this 7 o'clock shadow thing, that made him look soo rough and sexy, and his eyes were smoldering goodnesses! I could see that I wasn't the only one who Mr. Clean caught their eye. My best friend, Heather, was eyeing him down like a piece of candy, so was my friend Beth. That was so unfair, especially since Heather was dating mega hot Justin. I mean, she was such a sweetie but it wasn't fair that she got all the cute guys, I mean I was way prettier than her. I was soo the prettiest girl in school and everyone loved me, especially the quarterback, Taylor. He and I dated for a while, but he just wasn't really my type.

Well anyways, Principal Hatchet left, and Mr. McClean was settling down at his desk, and told us all to just call him Chris, and that Mr. McClean was his father. I laughed. I was the only one laughing. That's when he smiled at me. He flashed me a gorgeous, diamond like smile, but he didn't look at me long. It was just a quick smile, and then back to his desk to set up. I was still grinning back, probably a little goofily, but could you blame me?

"Linthay!" whispered Beth from two seats behind me.

I turned to face her with a questionable look.

"Heather callth dibs." she said.

That was so not nice. Heather was a doll and all, but she always did that to me. Like I saw Justin first, and she still went after him right after she said she'd talk to him for me. I mean I loved her and all, but she seriously had to stop doing that to me because I saw Mr. McKyle first, and I bet he thought I was prettier than Heather too.

....

We ended up having Chris for two subjects. Well homeroom and math. I totally hated Math though. I usually sat next to the class President, Noel, and copied his answers. It irritated him, I know, but he stopped stopping me so that was a good sign. It's just Chris caught me.

"Lindsay," he said. He wasn't wearing that look in his eye anymore, maybe since Heather had one of his earlier classes, she took him already.

"Yes, Chip?" I asked, batting my eyelashes in his direction.

"Are you cheating there, off of Noah?" he asked, grinning a bit playfully, and walking over to me.

"It's normal rutine, Chris." sighed Noah a bit bored. "Barbie Girl and Math don't really coexist."

Chris rolled his eyes as Noah went back to his work, and I couldn't help but stifle a giggle. "Stay after class." he told me, and went back to the board talking about square roots, which made no sense because boxes didn't have hair, and I thought we were doing Math and not Geography. But well, I bet Heather didn't get a special invitation to stay after class. He would probably ask me out or something and I could so brag to Heather about my new boyfriend.

Turns out though, Chris didn't ask me to stay after school for that reason.

* * *

**Alright, so it's a little short, but there will be more chapters later on. So what did you think about it? Please leave a review to tell me your ideas, unless it's to talk about how pedafilish this pairing would be, or that you don't like it (because you'll just be wasting both of our times)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this was inspired by two things.  
1. ..com/art/Miss-Lindsay-111905827 -This picture I drew of Lindsay as a teacher, but this story is Chris as the teacher.  
2. The song "Dont Stand So Close To Me" by the Police.**

**Chris and Lindsay are one of my favorite pairings, please don't mind the OOC-ness, and if you like the story than like it for what it is becaunse I'm trying.**

* * *

Don't Stand So Close To Me

Chapter Two:

I stayed planted in my seat after the bell rang, since Chris needed to talk to me. Heather was going to be so mad, but like she already had a boyfriend, so it shouldn't matter. I mean sure, her and Justin were seeing other people behind each others backs, but that's what made them so perfect for each other. Like Justin was dating both Katie and Sadie as well as Heather, and Heather was dating Noel, but I think he was in total denial of liking Colby, or that's what Isabella told me.

"Lindsay, I see that Math really isn't your strongest point. Who am I trying to kid? Anything school related seems to not be in your area." He laughed to himself, although I wasn't entirely listening to his words.

My eyes were focused on his lips. They looked so soft, so tender, yet probably kissed so roughly. I felt myself reach out to them and had to foolishly stop myself, like I was five or something. He just kept talking, but none of it seemed to be about a date, which made me sad. I mean, why wouldn't he like me? It was obvious that he wast married, since he wore no rings of any type, and he didn't even put a picture of his girlfriend on his desk, if he had one. If I had a teacher boyfriend, I would so want him to have a picture of me on his desk, then he could make everyone so super jealous.

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked, looking a little shocked and angry at the same time.

"Heh...sorry not really." I admitted a bit lambishly. Or was is sheepishly? Something that went "Baaah!"

He slapped his hand to his forehead and sighed, and reminded me so much of Heather when he did it. She always had the expression on, and did that movement a lot when I spoke. It was usually when I asked a question though, I learned to get used to it.

"Lindsay," he said me name. I started gushing to myself and misses a good part of his talk again. I did hear: "-I think you'll need a tutor."

"Tutor?" I asked, sitting up on his desk and picking up a pencil. "Why would I need a tutor? I have Norman and Coldplay."

"Noah and Cody aren't going to be following you around your whole life." he said, rolling his eyes. He liked to do that a lot. "What do you want to be when you get out of school?"

"An actress, or a singer, or even a model!" I squealed. I loved being asked that question, because people were usually complimenting me on them. "Don't you think I'd make a greeeaat model?"

"Yeah sure." I said not really caring. "But you're going to need Math for counting your money."

"Can't I just get people to do it for me?" I asked like it was obvious, because it was. If I was famous, I'd never have to do anything.

"Never trust people in showbiz." he said seriously. That made me wonder about Chris McClean.

....

"Where the hell where you?" Heather yelled at me as soon as I got out of school. She was in the parking lot with Beth in her car. They looked like that had been waiting a while.

"I got in trouble." I replied softly, jumping in my reserved Shot Gun seat. Heather just rolled her eyes and put on her sunglasses, pulling out of the parking spot.

I was thinking, thinking really hard about this new teacher. 1. He was super cute; 2. He was new; 3. He was super cute; and 3. He was mysterious. Hm, I wonder what our kids would look like! Oooh I bet they'd be adorable! I would so hate to go through pregnancy, but I heard making them would be fun. I knew I blushed a deep red.

"So Lindthay, what teather did you get in throuble with?" asked Beth, sitting up from the back seat.

"Oh, uh...Mr. McClean." I replied in my small voice. I used that voice whenever I knew Heather was going to get mad.

She just laughed though. "My future husband? Isn't he sexy?" she asked, but she didn't want a response. For some reason I felt like I had a dirty little secret, and I did. But that just made the ride to Heather's house quiet. Which was good for me because I soo didn't want to start anything, especially because Heather always had such great comebacks...

Okay, so when we got to Heather's extra fluffy room, she started complaining about this girl, LeQuisha and her friend, Gretchen. They were nice girls, but Heather didn't like them for some reason, and because of our alliance/friendship thingy I wasn't allowed to like them either. It was pretty bad for Beth though, because her and LeQuisha had been like friends since they were really little. Heather told her to suck it up. That was a little harsh though, but Heather so didn't know she was being harsh.

"Trust me, Beth, it's for your own good." Heather said, brushing through her black hair in the mirror. "You'll be a social outcast if you hang with THOSE losers."

"But they're my frienths." protested Beth. I felt kinda bad for poor Belle, I mean Heather didn't rule her, but we're BFFFLs.

"Are they?" asked Heather, placing her hands on her hips. "Then what are me and Lindsay?"

"Hey, calm down." I broke between them, smiling for support. "We're best friends, and fights are soo not best friend-like. Let's just like...uh...do...some homework?"

Heather flipped her hair over her shoulders and looked back in her mirror. "Whatever." she said, shrugging off the argument. Beth smiled at me with a thank you so I smiled too.

* * *

**So, how was Chapter Two? Chapter Three is written, and I'll post that when I get CHapter Four finished. ^^ Reviews are appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this was inspired by two things.  
1. ..com/art/Miss-Lindsay-111905827 -This picture I drew of Lindsay as a teacher, but this story is Chris as the teacher.  
2. The song "Dont Stand So Close To Me" by the Police.**

**Chris and Lindsay are one of my favorite pairings, please don't mind the OOC-ness, and if you like the story than like it for what it is becaunse I'm trying.**

* * *

Don't Stand So Close To Me

Chapter Three:

I was being as irresistible as I could for three weeks straight, and a lot of guys were attracted to me, more than usual at least. I caught almost every guy's attention, accept Chris's. Well, I mean I spent a lot of time with me, tutoring me, but he wasn't showing any interest. Heather was sending off some major crush vibes, but Chris didn't seem interested in her either. Actually, he never really paid attention to Heather, and that really got her mad. She totally accused me for liking Chris to and then yelled something about a rule about not taking her boyfriends. I made up some excuse saying I was doing bad in Math. I couldn't not be doing well in Math, I mean I copied off of Noel!

Chris pulled me aside and told me how bad I was actually doing, and I was really shocked. He said that Noah's answers never matched mine, but that made no sense because I copied off of him all the time!

"Okay, I am so confused."

"He's throwing you off, bra." said Chris, sitting up on his desk casually. "He writes down the wrong answers and then fixes them. Pretty clever."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked. I mean, like was I supposed to do my own work or something?

"Lindsay, we already went over this." sighed Chris, shaking his head. "You do your own work. You're not that bad at math, I mean you get addition, subtraction, multiplication, and simple division, just as it progresses you..tend to lost grip."

"That is soo not my fault." I protested, waving my hands. "Everything is just so confusing. I mean why can't it get simpler like Shop Class. All I have to do there is fit pieces together. There is no way I'm actually going to use this in life."

"You'll be surprised there." he said.

"Um, okay." I replied, biting my lip and standing from my desk. I glided over to him, where he sat on his desk, and smiled a little, having my fingers run up his thigh. "So what are you going to teach me?"

He stiffened at my touch, and then yanked my hand away. "Well maybe I should teach you about personal space." he stammered, throwing my hand back down to my side. "But being the Math Teacher, you need to get caught up with Calculus."

Everything he was saying about the Cowkulas thing was like a foreign mouth to me. He was saying numbers and then moving them in all different places, so fast that my head started hurting. Soon enough though, a little of it was making sense, which made Chris smile at my progress. I smiled back.

But then, my tutor time was done. I went and slipped on my light pink hoodie and then walked to the door, waiting for Chris.

"Do you have a ride home?" he asked me, putting on his leather jacket.

I shook my head and help onto my arm. "Could you give me a ride?"

He started coughing.

"Ohmigosh, Chris! Are you okay?" I started pounding my fists against his back.

"Yeah yeah, dude, don't...don't do that to me."he said, straightening himself out.

What did I do?

Chris's car was small and black, also very shiny, but the inside was a total mess. Like eww, he had food wrappers everywhere and random clothes in his back seat. How could someone so totally hot be so...messy?

He got in the driver's seat, and put the keys in the key hole, which turned the car on. The radio too. He had some CD in, and it was a boy band, but they were soo catchy, I found myself nodding my head around to it.

"Chip, this music is fetch!" I cried, giggling. "Who's it by?"

"That voice there," he said, pointing at the radio as a husky, sexy voice started singing. "That's you're very own Math teacher."

"Mr. Fee? No way!" I yelled, remembering our old Math teacher who was all old and yucky. He was balding and had old skin spots on his head. There was totally no way that that was him.

"You're current Math teacher." he sounded annoyed, but when he said "Me." he smiled wide and proud.

I gasped. "Shut up." I squealed. "That is so cool! You should so sing live for me one time!"

"Hah, no thanks. Not gunna happen. My boy band days are behind me. We were a little younger than you when we formed C Squared, and didn't last too long." he explained.

"Oh, well why not?" I asked, curious. I was in the car with a former singer! Eeee! That was soo awesome!

"Maybe some other time." he chuckled. "But we're at your house."

Which we were. I hadn't even told him my address, but he was a teacher so he probably knew because they were supposed to know everything. I opened the car door and stepped out, then asked to borrow his CD. With a laugh, he gave it to me, free of charge.


End file.
